The News
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: JA Shipperness...not saying anything,..just read please.


I don't own nothing, hah wish I did. I usually don't do much sappy stuff, but hey I wanted to do another one so tell me if I did oka on it. Well here you go.   
The News  
  
"John?" Aeryn had heard the news from Pilot who had awoken her from her sleep, but the news that Pilot gave her she was glad he did. She had scrambled into her clothes nearly forgetting her top while she raced out of the room John and Aeryn shared. Aeryn raced to the command to find now one there, she looked at the clamshell confused to already to see Pilot looking at her. "His signal is coming from the terrance." "Thank you Pilot." She turned and made her way there, the words disoriented in her mind in what she was going to say to John and how she was going to say it when she got there. She stopped focusing on the words but focused on John who was standing with his back to her. She cautiously walked up not sure how he would react to the catastrophic news. "John?" John didn't show any movement to turn around and acknowledge her that she was standing right behind him. "John, I'm..." she stopped. "John I heard, I am so sorry."   
His head drooped down and she regretted that she said anything at all. She took another couple steps and was now standing beside him shoulder to shoulder. She looked at the sun that was far off in the distance. Her eyes moved slowly moved away from the flaming golden sun and to the dark moon that had a dark shadow to it. The only thing wrong with the moon was it was half gone. Aeryn looked down, at John's and her feet as well.  
A slight movement caught her eye, as her eyes focused on the wetness soaking into Moya's surface she realized it was a tear. She looked at John's face that was looking down and for the first time since she had been awaken from her sleep to come and comfort John she noticed he was crying. Aeryn had seen him shed tears for certain things but this was tear after tear, and it didn't look, as those dripping tears wouldn't stop anytime soon. She looked away not sure how to handle someone who was hurting so bad inside. Aeryn knew how to deal with physical pain that she had gotten down but mental hurt was something different.  
"Their gone Aeryn. Everyone I know, or knew....I loved. What is the point fighting any longer if there is no home to fight to go home to." John's voice had broken the silence between them, and now Aeryn was speechless. She bit her lip. "John, I may not ever be able to replace the things you held dear and known since your childhood but we can start here today. Making new ones..." She hesitated. "Together." He breathed in deeply as she spoke these words to him. She heard the struggle he was fighting to keep those pesky tears down, but Aeryn knew that his efforts were failing. He looked up, into the stars then after a while looked at Aeryn.  
His eyes were swollen and red from the hot salty tears that keep reappearing at the bottom of his eyes.   
Aeryn was yelling inside to do something, anything to stop the hurt. She looked at John and into the very being of him that made him, John, that was all held in those blue eyes of his. She finally made movement to open up to him. John looked at her then walked over to her like a lost boy finding it's mother. As John wrapped his arms around her waste, she closed the circle by taking her one hand and rubbing his back as though she was soothing her very own child. "John your wrong you know." He didn't ask what she possibly could mean. Aeryn with her other hand began to curl her fingers into his soft brown hair. "Your wrong cause you do have a home. There is always something to fight for, to keep on living and to be known for. Even if you feel no struggle is left in you, find something to fight for." She broke away from him and with her hands carefully placed them on his face. Aeryn refused to start talking till he would look her straight in into her very own soft eyes. "This is your home now, John. You know I love you, it took me a long time to figure it out but I love you." Another tear slide down his gentle face. "I love you too Aeryn." Aeryn took her thumb and wiped the tear away from his face. "Everything will work out, always does."   
Aeryn looked at the stars then back at him. "May not seem it right now but you will always have a home with me." John didn't say anything, but just placed his head on her shoulder just resting in her embrace. She looked at once was his home. Nothing was there not even a planet that you could land on. From the way the close by planets and Earth's moon it had been hit by an asteroid.   
The asteroid was big and large enough to just kill the planet and everything on it, knocking the entire planet out of the system. There was nothing left of John's home, only the near by planets that were still recovering from there own hits. It seemed the only ones to luck out were the moon and the sun.   
Aeryn looked at the man who was resting his head on her shoulder and she grieved for him for John was the last of his kind. There were no more humans, nothing for John to go home to. There would be no more unique humans making it to the Uncharted Territories. She would make sure the others would never mention this to John, cause he was truly alone in an alien world.  
Aeryn corrected herself with a smile; John would never be alone cause John had her, Officer Aeryn Sun. She just continued to soothe him, holding him till it was time to let go and in her heart she hopped that time would not come anytime soon.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
